Itachi Uchiha MUST Die!
by Ryu-chan the koorime
Summary: Let's just say Sakura is the type to keep to herself and stay invisible. But it is all going to change when she meets three girls wanting revenge on their ex:Itachi Uchiha. Chapter 3 up!
1. Meet Mr Uchiha and his Girlfriends

I kinda came up with this idea with my sister after seeing the movie John Tucker Must Die. So we decided to make a story with the Naruto characters. Here it is:

Itachi Uchiha Must Die

Chapter 1: Meet Mr.Uchiha and his Girlfriends

Great another day at my new school Leaf Ninja High. You might wonder why I'm new well here's the story. My mom has been a single parent since I was young. So she has been very active in her dating life, which starts good for her but ends badly. They come most likely for a one nighter or just to do something while they are in town. I decided not to get into her business and let her be. She is old enough to know what she is doing. Since there have been so many I decided to call them all Skip. My mom doesn't like it but I still say it. After one guy leaves mom eats some heavy doses of chocolate and stays in front of the t.v. watching soaps. But those last only for a day and then we move to another place because of her 'bad memories' at the house.

You might be thinking about how this all effects me and my so called 'social life'. Well I hate to disappoint you but I really have no social life. I'm more like invisible to everyone else. I don't have any special traits or popular with anyone and I don't have that many friends. I guess that's a go thing considering I don't have to go though those ever so hurtful good-byes.

You might also be asking yourself who am I. Well I'll tell you my name is Sakura Haruno daughter of Sakumo Haruno (don't know her name so I made it up). I am a sophomore at Leaf Ninja High, a school for ninjas. I guess now I should fill you in on this little story since I'm at school.

Ok at the ninja schools they have certain sports during the year. This arrangement settles the fights between the schools. The main sport right now is basketball and at the moment my school is one of the best. I guess that's because the key player is Itachi Uchiha who is also the captain of the team. Some of his close friends are Sasori, Zestu, Kisame, Deidara, and Hidan. Who are also on the team. But this really about Itachi Uchiha the guy every girl wants and every boy envy. I mean who wouldn't he's cool, smart, and great ninja but lets not forget most of all he has the Uchiha Kekken Genkai the Sharingan. Don't get me wrong I don't like him or anything I just observe a lot.

* * *

-At Work- 

"H..hi would you I mean are you ready to order?" I asked softly to non other then Itachi himself. "I'm not ready yet," He said while putting the menu down. "O..ok I'll c..come back," I said turning around quickly turning around. As you can see I'm a very smooth talker. I walked up the cash register and watched him. Then I saw a girl come up to him and kiss him. Of course a guy like him has a girlfriend. Just in case you're wondering who she is her name is TenTen. She very smart and has great aim with any weapon she picks up. She also is the schools reporter girl. I guess he made a smart choice.

* * *

-Later towards middle of her shift- 

Alright I'm almost done just halfway there. Holy crap he's back again with Te- "Another girl?" I looked at the site in disbelief Itachi was at the same table with a different girl. This time it was with the head cheerleader Temari. She is also Gaara's sister and uses huge fan in her battles. "Yeah he does that a lot," a voice said quietly behind me. I spun around to see one of my co-workers Hinata Hyuga, Neji Hyuga's little cousin. "Huh?" was my intelligent reply. "Itachi is usually always juggling girlfriends," she said while working with the cash register. "How do you know?" I asked curiously. "I've known him since I was little. That's why." She said with a smile. "Oh," was all I could say and I returned to work.

* * *

-Almost ending shift- 

"Love, I don't like to eat meat," a girl's voice said. "You know what baby you're right. This PLACE should be ashamed to have such food," Itachi's voice rang into the air. 'He's back again?' I asked myself looking over the cash register. Only to see Itachi standing up glaring at the menu and with another girl sitting next to him. Her name is Ino she is popular is known for her spunky attitude. She also has Kekken Genkai called Mind Transfer Jutsu and has issues eating animals. I then watch Itachi walk out of the restaurant with Ino after making his scene about how this place should be shut down. Cha like that would ever happen. I guess since my shift is almost over I won't be seeing any other suppose girlfriends. Well at least that's what I thought but boy was I wrong.

* * *

Well that's chapter numero uno. I hope you guys liked it I will try update more often since I have my own computer. Yay Me! But yea read and review please. 


	2. Cat Fight

Okay I would like to thank my two reviewers. At least I know someone cares about this story -.- .Well it has been a month and now my punishment is over…for now. Well if you want to know this is a itasaksas triangle. And it's an idea that we (me & my sis) thought of while watch JT must Die. So just to make things clear we don't own any thing.

Itachi Uchiha Must Die

Chapter 2:Cat Fight

-Next Day In Gym-

"Okay class Gai-sensei is not here today so I subing for him," Tsunade said while mumbling, "Yay me." Tsunade sighed and looked around the gym. "Today you all will be playing

volleyball." Everyone got in groups and began to play volley ball. Tsunade walked away from the class to the teacher's office. Sakura was in a group that had all three of Itachi's

Girlfriends.

"Hey Tenten where were you the other day?" A girl that was on her team asked.

"I was with my boyfriend," she said.

"You have to tell me who this guy. The suspense is killing," the girl said.

"Fine I will tell you," Tenten sighed in defeat, "I'm going out with Itachi Uchiha." With that sentence all hell broke loose. A volleyball came hurling out of know where and hit Tenten

in the back of the head. Tenten turn around and saw Temari.

"Sorry it slipped," Temari said with a fake smile. Tenten shrugged her shoulders accepting the apology.

"Okay lets get this game on," Tenten said competively. After she said that another balled came hurling towards the back of her head. Luckily for Tenten she dodged it before it hit

her.

"What is your problem?!" Tenten yelled angrily.

"Itachi is my man not yours," Temari growled while hitting another ball towards Tenten. Unfortunately she dodge it and it hit poor Sakura.

"Hey girls, there is no reason to fight over a boy," Ino said as she separated the two.

"Itachi-kun is my boyfriend," Temari and Tenten at the same time after Ino separated them. Ino gasped and pushed both girls to the ground. They both looked at her like she lost it.

"Itachi is not your boyfriend. He's my boyfriend," Ino said as grabbed to balls and hurled them both towards Tenten and Temari. They both dodged the offending objects and each

grabbed a ball. All three girls glared at each other and threw their balls. They all dodged the balls and so the fight began.

-One Hour and many casualties later-

Sakura looked up to all the wreckage that was around her. Almost everyone was on the floor moaning in pain, except herself, the girlfriends, and some smart goth ninjas who stayed

on the side lines. Ino grabbed another volleyball and aimed it at Temari, who was standing in front of Sakura, who was also standing in front of the teacher's office door. Once Ino

threw the ball it was going to cause some chain of reaction. Which were: Temari doing a cart wheel dodge, making the target Sakura, who did a dunk and roll, which then change

the target to be the door. Which you would think is not a bad thing you would think…right. Well unfortunately for them it was bad considering the door opened which cause the

person to open it to be the target. Sadly for them the person was none other then Tsunade herself. All four girls looked ghastly pale as they watched, in slow motion, the ball going

towards their sub. Then without looking up Tsunade grabbed the ball. She then stared at the girls and then looked at everyone on the floor.

"Last time I checked this game was nothing like dodge ball," She said as looked at the volleyball, "Just for knocking out almost everyone in your class I'm going to have to give you

four detention today after school with Anko." Sakura looked at her busty sensei in shocked. Here she was trying to fight for her life and she's given detention. If you asked her she

would have rather be unconscious then be stuck doing detention with these vipers. Great it seems her life can get more worse.

* * *

Ok i'm sorry it's not much for now. I promise next chapter will be longer. Well before i forget i want to thank Addie777 and Beautihul Miko for reviewing. Oh yea and my retarded sister angel of games. 


	3. Two New Friends

Hiya everybody and welcome to chapter three of Itachi Uchiha Must Die. First I would like to say thank you guy have reviewed. Second I would like to say I do not own anything.

* * *

Itachi Uchiha Must Die 

Chapter 3: Two New Friends

Rrriiiiiinnnnngggg

Sakura sighed as she gathered her stuff and head towards the classroom door. She walked out in the hallway and saw everyone filing out of their classrooms. "This is going to be troublesome," She grumbled while doing some hand signs and with a 'puff' appeared in front of the computer lab. She stared at the door for a minute and decided to turn the knob. She slowly open the door and heard a voice singing. She stealthy walked in and noticed a boy with raven spiked hair singing along his headset. She watched as he picked up his stuff and placed it in his bag and swayed to the music. She stood there for a few minutes until the boy looked over and did a double take. Sakura was about to laugh at his facial expression but decided against it. The handsome boy stopped in his tracks as if waiting for something.

"Um... Are you ok?" Sakura asked.

"How long have you been there?" the boy asked shocked the he didn't sense her coming in.

"Um..long enough to see your performance," she smirked._'Wow! One word my friend HOTTIE!' a voice whistle in her head. _'What the hell! I thought I got rid of you three years ago?' Sakura growled.

_' Tsk Tsk Saku-chan, You of all people should know that you would never get rid of me,' the voice said evily._

'NNNNOOOOO!!!'

_'You done?'_

'Not really, but I do want to know why you suddenly spoke?'

_'Who wouldn't speak their mind about that hot guy.'_

'For a second time I would have to agree with you,' Sakura sighed,'But that doesn't mean I'll let you out like last time that I agreed with you.'

_'Fine,' the voice pouted,'I'll just leave you alone until you beg for me to come out and help you.' And with that said Sakura only heard the sound of a door slamming in her head._

"What exactly are you here for?" a voice asked suspiciously. Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and look towards the owner of the voice. The raven hair teen gave her a glare once they made eye contact. She decided to just shrug it off and answer him.

"You would think I'm a loser if I told you," she said with a blush and look at the now interesting floor.

"Try me."

"Detention," she whisper.

"..."

Sakura looked up to see if he left. Unfortunately, for her, he was still there looking at her. She was about to walk away to a table far from him until his voice interupted her actions.

"That's it?" he asked not believing her.

"Yeah why else would I be here?" she questioned.

"Sorry my mistake I thought you were another fangirl. I didn't think anyone would come to detention early. By the way my name is Sasuke Uchiha," he said as he walked up to her and put his hand out. Sakura looked at the hand and slowly grabbed hold of it and shook it.

"My name is Sakura. Sakura Haruno," she said with a smile. 'I know there's something about this guy that sounds and looks familiar but I just can't put my finger on it.'

"Sakura...Oh your the new girl in my chemistry class right?" he asked trying to remember where he saw her before.

"Yep, thats me," she slightly blushed.

"HEY SASUKE TEME!" a voice yelled outside the door. Sakura and Sasuke looked towards the door to see a blonde teen almost pulling the door off its hinges.

"Naruto," Sasuke growled as he sent a glare towards the loud blonde. Naruto put up a goofy grin and scratch the back of his head. Naruto then noticed Sakura and gave a sly look towards Sasuke. He then walked up towards Sakura and put his hand out. This time Sakura reacted faster and shook his hand.

"Hiya! My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to the next Hokage. Believe it!" he said with determination.

"I'm Sakura Haruno," Sakura said with a warm smile.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked a little annoyed.

"I was looking for you. You said you would spar with me right after school. You told me to wait for you in the front of the school. Don't tell me the Uchiha prodigy forgot about a sparring date," Naruto eyes widen in shock and fake surprise.

"I was working on it dobe. I was just distracted," Sasuke said as he slightly averted his gazed towards Sakura. Naruto caught the clue but unfortunately for them so did Sakura.

"Hey guys don't let me hold you back from your plans," she slightly laughed.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, I don't blame you," Naruto reassured by patting her shoulder and turn towards Sasuke with an accusing finger,"I blame the teme for being late." Sasuke looked at Naruto and gave him an evil smirk.

"Since you put it that way, Naruto," Sasuke said as his smirk turned into an evil grin,"Well nice meeting you Sakura and see you in chemistry tomorrow." He said with a smile and grabbed Naruto by the collar as he walked towards the door.

"OI!! Let me go! See ya around Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled as he was dragged out into the hall. Sakura smiled as the two boys walked out and then she remembered something. Those onxy eyes and raven hair and then the name Naruto called Sasuke. **'TEME!'ranged Naruto's voice in her head.** 'No not that!' Sakura thought as she shook her head,'Oh yeah.' **'the Uchiha prodigy,' Naruto's voice ranged again in her head. **"He's related to Itachi!" Sakura said out loud as in shock. Now that she thought about Sasuke looked a lot like Itachi besides the hair styles and the lines that go down Itachi's eyes.

Her thoughts then turn towards Itachi so called girlfriends and her reason being here. Because of him and her unluckiness she has to serve detention for something she never even started. She outwardly sighed and sat down in one the chairs at the table she put her stuff on. After a couple of minutes the other girls began to filed in the room. Sakura watched as they all ignored each other and sat in three other tables. The one minute late there was there was long bang and smoke filled the room. Everyone began to cough as they inhaled the smoke. Sakura then ran towards the door and open it. Temari then took her fan and with a one swift motion she blew all the smoke out. Once all the smoke cleared Sakura closed the door and walked back to her seat.

"Gosh Anko-sensei,, do you always have to over do it," Temari grumbled.

There was a long pause until she answered with a serious face,"Yes." Everyone had and anime sweat drop and Sakura slip in shocked and bang head on the desk (like in the chunin exams).

"Are you serious?" Sakura mumbled as she rubbed the red mark on her forehead.

"Well I'm suppose to watch you maggots until 4:30," Anko said as she looked at her watch,"But since you girls are old enough and also because I have more important things to do. I'm going to leave you four alone and if I hear you all were battling it out during your detention I will have you four training with me for a week. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Ma'am," they all said.

"Alrightly then see ya," and with that she puffed out of room.

"Use the..cough...door!" Ino coughed. Sakura once again ran towards the door and opened it and Temari took out her fan and blew the smoke out of the room again. Sakura walked back to her chair again and sat down.

"So I talked to Itachi today..." was the words Tenten spoke and what started a lovely conversation.

* * *

I think this chapter is a little longer then the other two so hope this will be good enough for now. Thanks for reading this chapter and don't forget to review. 


End file.
